


My funny (immortal) valentine

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen reflects on death...and Nikola Tesla.</p><p>This piece is an attempt to explain some of Helen's reckless - and at times, almost suicidal - tendencies. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My funny (immortal) valentine

There was something about immortality, Helen reflected, that made one reckless. Before she took the source blood, she had been more cautious – or, at least, less willing to risk her life. Strictly speaking, she was not really immortal. She could still _die_. Yet she would never age, never ‘rage against the dying of the light’. When Helen went she would be fighting, but her assailant would not be time. After too many years of corporeal sameness – of change imposed, not by nature, but by style and cosmetics – the only thing that could make Helen feel truly alive, was proximity to death.

Nikola also sought the heady thrill of danger. In that they were similar. Yet what drove her oldest friend was not the desire to be like others, not the need to _feel_ – quite literally – life’s fragility in the aching of a battered body. What drove Nikola Tesla, was the desire to conquer. To conquer death itself. “Nobody hijacks Nikola Tesla!” he had once declared, to Helen’s frustration and amusement. And – as his recent ‘revamping’ had proved – that included the dying light. He _had_ raged. And it was that fierce strength, that stubbornness in the face of mortality, that Helen cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> "Rage, rage against the dying of the light" is a line from Dylan Thomas' poem, 'Do not go gentle into that good night'. I imagine that Helen would enjoy Thomas' work.


End file.
